


Magical Entanglements

by Inuy21



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, ALL UP IN HERE, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: What started as a night of worshiping Julian soon turns more heated than any of them anticipated.





	Magical Entanglements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kris_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_writes/gifts).



> Well first, this was inspired by some lusty anon over on @drdevorakwrites blog (thank you for letting me borrow Finn!)! Then I had bad thoughts, and got permission to write this lovely threesome! Hopefully I did the “prompt” justice. LOL. It got a little bit away from me and went WAY longer than intended…
> 
> Second, I just need to say that this is my first time writing anal AND a threesome so hopefully nothing is too confusing or written incorrectly.

The night had started with Finn and Asra worshipping Julian’s body. Mouths and hands all over the squirming long, pale form until the doctor turned bright red from the ministrations and his own excitement. 

Now Julian was on his knees, Finn behind him, fingers pleasuring and stretching him. Asra stood in front of him, cock at the perfect level for Julian to run a teasing lick up the length then back down to the tip. Darkened violet eyes watched the action with interest as kiss swollen lips wrapped around the head of the magician’s cock, tongue swirling and teasing while pale eyes stared right back. 

Asra’s head tipped back, neck exposed, perfect for biting and yet Julian’s mouth was already busy. Then Finn’s lips and chest were sliding over his back, on hand running along Julian’s ribs as the other remained behind—fingers still pumping a torturous rhythm. The light caresses didn’t last long enough for Julian, however, as a whimpered moan vibrated in his throat when Finn pulled his lips away. 

Finn’s tongue snaked out to trace an invisible upward line from Asra’s clavicle until his teeth sank into soft flesh, a rumbling groan coming from the magician. Finn swept his tongue out, soothing the bite before pulling away to look down at Julian, who was watching them. Finn gave the doctor a smirk, his free hand tugging lightly at auburn hair causing Julian to moan more vocally around Asra’s cock. 

“So beautiful, Julian,” Finn encouraged, pulling another throatier moan from Julian. He planted another bite and kiss to Asra’s neck. “You are both so perfect, lovely,” he praised before letting Julian’s hair go and sitting back to admire both his lovers. 

Julian arched his back, pushing back against Finn’s fingers, wanting more and yet relishing in the pleasure he was receiving from Finn. Then one set of fingers tickled down Julian’s spine as another fisted in his hair when his lips descended on Asra’s cock. Julian’s body was on high alert, wound too tight and yet needing more when he felt Finn shift behind him. The hand on his back disappeared and the fingers that had been pleasantly stretching him gave one last curl inside of him before leaving the doctor. 

As Julian whimpered, Finn ran a reassuring hand along the curve of Julian’s ass to rest at the doctor’s lower back. Finn’s other hand slicked his cock with oil, making a few rough passes as his eyes took in the scene. His gaze traveled from Asra—who still had his head tilted toward the ceiling, eyes half-lidded—, to Julian’s slowly bobbing head, then down that long spine to the man’s ass. Finn licked his lips, hips stuttering forward as he leaned on his knees until the head of his cock gave a warning thrust against Julian’s ass. 

There was a muffled moan and Julian’s hips wiggling back against Finn’s thrusting. Finn continued to torture Julian while one hand kept his cock steady and his other hand traveled back up the doctor’s back to join Asra’s tangled in Julian’s hair. The magician gave Finn his full attention and a smirk before stepping away from Julian’s hungry mouth as both hands tugged on auburn hair to tip the doctor’s back. 

Asra’s free hand slipped under Julian’s chin, violet eyes admiring the flush on the doctor’s cheeks and neck. “I think Finn would like your attention, Ilya.”

Finn chuckled, forcing Julian’s head to the side as he leaned forward. Julian let out a surprised sound as Finn swooped down and gave the doctor a bruising kiss while slowly entering Julian from behind. Finn delivered smooth drawn out strokes that made Julian pant and beg for more until Finn was fully seated inside the doctor. 

With one last kiss, Finn released Asra’s hand and Julian’s hair. Meeting Asra’s gaze, he gave the magician a small smile and nod as his fingertips wondered idly, slipping around Julian’s ribs to the man’s chest. Julian gasped, still watching Finn with wide eyes and mouth agape. 

“Finnegan,” Julian begged, trying to urge the motionless body behind him. He needed friction, of any kind, not these teasing touches that made his body feel on fire. 

Asra’s fingers cupped Julian’s cheeks, tilting the doctor’s face back in his direction. The magician’s other hand had been slowly stroking his own cock, but it now gripped the base, offering it to Julian once more. Julian’s tongue licked swollen lips as he stared, captivated. 

Finn thrust his hips forward causing Julian’s body to sway forward, lips bumping, kissing the tip of Asra’s cock. Julian snapped, swept away by the desire flooding his veins. The flat of his tongue ran over the slit then circled the entire head of Asra’s cock before wrapping his lips around the rigid flesh again. Asra let out a husky moan, fingers combing and tugging at Julian’s hair as the magician watched the mouth descend. 

Julian slowly worked his mouth down Asra’s length while Finn started a slow and steady pace behind him. Moans and groans soon filled the room. It was then accompanied by Julian’s sucking and Finn’s steadily harder thrusts. The sound of flesh meeting fleshing began to drown out all the noises. 

Finn’s hands came to rest of Julian’s ass, spreading the cheeks apart so he could watch the thrust of his cock. He was so mesmerized that his senses diminished, not realizing that he was now thrusting hard enough to keep Julian trapped on Asra’s cock. Tears burned in Julian’s eyes, but the sensation was well worth the discomfort of the cock almost choking him and Finn’s demanding thrusts. Asra groaned, momentarily dazed as the tip of his cock hit the back of Julian’s throat. 

The magician curled his stomach, fingers tangling further in the auburn hair until he realized Finn was driving Julian forward with his thrusts. Asra loosened his hold, violet eyes blinking away the haze that was threatening to take over his brain. 

“Ilya,” he called over the roar in his ears. When Julian looked up, pale eyes clouded, Asra let his fingertips brush along the doctor’s cheek. “Do you need me to pull back? I won’t last much longer.”

Julian tried to smirk, but his mouth was too full. So he resorted to lifting a hand, grabbing Asra’s, and guiding it back up to his hair. Asra smiled, laughed before the lust overrode his system again as Julian moved his head along with the powerful thrusts Finn delivered.

Asra groaned, head tossing back as Julian’s nose was forced against his stomach with each forward movement of Finn’s hips. Asra tightened his fingers in Julian’s hair. Just as the building pressure became too much to stop, Julian’s mouth suctioned and moved with more ease up and down Asra’s cock. Through the haze, Asra caught Finn’s gaze locked on him. 

A smirk tipped Finn’s lips as he watched Asra come, both of the magician’s hands buried in Julian’s thick hair. Finn had slowed his thrusts at Asra’s loud groan, breaking the spell that had held him in its grasp. A shudder ran down Finn’s spine at the image before him, violet eyes clouded over and Julian’s mouth still working over Asra’s cock until the magician let go and stumbled back.

Gasping with the much needed air, Julian turned to look at Finn. A devilish smile curved the doctor’s lips. “Not finished, Finn?” 

Finn groaned, fingers digging into Julian’s ass as he gave the doctor a rough thrust. Julian’s knees shook, his head drooping at the friction and power. 

“I can’t finish until you’ve come, Julian,” Finn goaded, letting one of his hands round Julian’s hip to close around the doctor’s cock. 

Julian bit his lip, a shuddering moan sticking in his throat when Finn began a steady pace for both of them. As Finn’s thrusts picked up, so did the hand circling Julian’s cock. Asra already seemed forgotten by the two men, but the magician was still very much enjoying the performance they were putting on. Finn’s thrusts racking Julian’s form while the doctor’s face, neck, and chest further reddened with exertion. 

Swollen lips parted, Julian’s dangling head watching Finn’s hand jerk him off. The sight was too much, Julian raveled too tightly to even attempt to hold back his orgasm. With a winded shout Julian came, groaning as Finn squeezed every last drop from the doctor, making sure he was completely satiated. 

Julian fell to his elbows, drained, as Finn continued to pump into him. Hands and lips left gentle caresses across the doctor’s chest and back until the thrusting became more erratic. Finn panted against Julian’s back, one hand stretching to find Julian’s. With a guttural grunt, Finn came, huffing through the end of his orgasm as he let his weight rest on Julian. 

Then as soon as Finn pulled out, Julian collapsed, causing Finn’s precariously balanced body to crash atop the doctor. Exhausted laughter floated into the air as Finn pushed up on one elbow and locked eyes with Asra. With his other hand Finn reached out, fingers clutching for the magician to join them. 

As Asra propped a knee on the bed, Finn attempted to move off Julian but the doctor gave a muffled protest. A hand flew back to grip at whatever body part Julian could find to keep Finn from moving. Finn huffed a laugh, nuzzling down to Julian’s ear. 

“We need to make room for Asra.” One arm wedged itself between Julian’s chest and the mattress, hefting the dead weight against his chest. “Come on,” Finn rasped, rolling and turning Julian on his side. 

The doctor groaned, limp body slumping forward as soon as Finn had him positioned but Asra was there to keep Julian from pitching back onto his stomach. 

“Seems as though we might have worked Ilya a little too much,” Asra commented with a hum, a smile curving his lips and brightening his eyes. 

Julian snorted, letting more of his weight fall on Asra. The magician pushed back but with the height difference the doctor still loomed over Asra. “Next time you’re in the middle. Let us see how you fair after getting fucked by Finn and myself.” The threat held little bite to it due to the exhaustion eating away at the doctor. 

Asra’s laughter burst out of nowhere. Julian’s eyes went wide at the loud sound then even wider when the magician tipped his chin and planted a kiss to Julian’s lips in a playful manner. One of Asra’s hand cupped Julian’s face as he felt Finn’s weight at his back, the arm still around his stomach. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep Ilya,” Asra taunted. One eye caught Finn’s. “Of course with Finn at your side…” he trailed off, the hand on Julian’s cheek trailing back through the doctor’s hair until fingertips could brush along Finn’s cheek. 

Finn guffawed, a hand landing on Asra’s arm as he pressed a kiss to Julian’s ear. “We can discuss all of this later, my loves. For now I think we all need our rest after that workout.”


End file.
